


Wiara

by Olgie



Series: 100 drabble w 100 dni, edycja druga [29]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 13:05:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8625511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olgie/pseuds/Olgie
Summary: Tekst w ramach II edycji "100 drabble w 100 dni"





	

— Nie wierzę. 

“Nie wierzę”. “Niemożliwe”. “Jesteście porąbani.” Sam i Dean słyszeli to wyjątkowo często. Jak przekonać często racjonalnych do bólu ludzi, że ich bliskich zabił wampir, jak przekonać policję, że ścigają shapeshiftera? Kłamstwo stawało się ich codziennością. Niestety, nie tylko w życiu "służbowym".

Czasem się udawało. Pamiętali jedną z dziewczyn, którą uratowali przed upiorem. Wydziarana na ramionach i nogach, z dredami i masą kolczyków. Do jednego z nich przyczepił się duch zmarłej żydówki.

Zdziwili się, gdy była szczerze zafascynowana, ale nie w niezdrowy, fanowski sposób. Po prostu chciała wiedzieć z czym ma do czynienia.

— Wierzę wam. Naprawdę wierzę. To niesamowite, ilu rzeczy nie zauważa człowiek nieświadomy. Wiecie co, dajcie mi zrobić zdjęcie waszych tatuaży, rozpropaguję modę na nie. No i oczywiście - dziękuję wam za ratunek.

W takich chwilach Winchesterowie jeszcze bardziej wierzyli w to, że robią coś dobrego. 

Wierzyli, że ich praca ma sens, że mogą uratować jeszcze mnóstwo ludzkich żyć.

Czasem byli tym zmęczeni. Szczególnie Sam. Najchętniej powiedziałby wszystkim, ogłosił to oficjalnie, wyciągnął na światło dzienne, to, co kryje się w mroku i zabija.

Ale Dean uparcie twierdził, że to tylko utrudni im robotę. Jaką robotę? Nie byłoby żadnej, gdyby ludzie potrafili się bronić sami. 

Ale ludzie nie wierzyli.


End file.
